The application of instant message services become more and more widely. An instant message system determines a user uniquely by allocating different user identifications (or called accounts or addresses) to the users, and the user logs in, registers, and communicates mutually by using that user identification. In order to improve the user experience, more and more terminals (including mobile phone, individual PC, and the like) support the function of using one user identification to log in a plurality of terminals simultaneously. Taking the instant message service as an example, one user can have one user identification, and can log in, register and be online on various terminals simultaneously.
The CPM is proposed by the open mobile architecture (OMA) in 2005, the purpose of which is to realize the intercommunication among various messaging services, provide the unified messaging service for the user, and perfect the coincident and convenient messaging service experience. The CPM converges various existing messaging services, including the instant message (IM), the push-to-talk over cellular (POC), the mobile e-mail (MEM), the short messaging service (SMS), the multimedia messaging service (MMS) and so on.
The service forms of the CPM include: the CPM message based on pager-mode, the large message mode CPM message based on session-mode, other CPM session services based on session. The user needs to register and log in the CPM system, i.e. generally referring to “online” or available in the CPM system, before using these services normally. The pager mode CPM message and the large message mode CPM message can be regarded as one type of instant message, correspondingly, the CPM system can be regarded as a system for providing the instant message services.
The CPM address is the identification in the CPM system (can be called as a CPM enabler, i.e., CPM service enabler), which is used to distinguish the different users in the system. In order to improve the user experience, in the CPM system, one user can have a plurality of CPM addresses and can register on a plurality of terminal devices, that is to say, “online” at the same time, so that the user uses a plurality of terminals in different scenes respectively, each of the terminal devices may be used to support different service functions, for example, only support audio communication or support audio and video communication. If a certain user uses the same CPM address to log in the CPM system by different terminals, then, when the user is the receiving party of the CPM message and the CPM system sends the CPM message to the receiving party, and at that time if the receiving party has a plurality of receiving terminals being online simultaneously, it is still a problem not to be solved that the CPM message is routed to these terminals by which mechanism. At present, in a case that there is a plurality of user terminals online, and when a terminating participating function issues the CPM message (including the pager mode CPM message and the large message mode CPM message), there is a scheme proposing that a CPM application layer (relative to the SIP/IP core network) is responsible for forking of the CPM message and the SIP/IP core network does not participate in the forking process work; however, there is no specific technical scheme on how to route the CPM message to the plurality of terminals that meet receiving conditions, and there is also no specific technical scheme on how to route one instant message to the plurality of terminals that meet the receiving conditions.